Exeter Central
About Exeter Central is a railway station that serves Exeter, Devon. It is more conveniently located for the city centre than Exeter St David's with its main entrance on Queen Street. The station sits below Northernhay Gardens, and a further entrance is provided on New North Road. Layout The main entrance on Queen Street opens on to the concourse, with the ticket office straight ahead. Access to the platforms, self service ticket machines and departure boards are on the left. Once through the ticker barriers access to Platforms 1 and 2 are to the right via steps or a lift; straight ahead is the access to Platform 3 again via steps or a lift. To access Platform 1, descend to Platform 2 and walk to the far end. From the New North Road Entrance, where a self service ticket machine is provided, enter through the ticker barriers, descend the ramp to the left for Platforms 1 (on the left) and 2 (on the right), or cross the bridge for Platform 3. The ticket barriers here are unmanned, and so a video link is provided if passengers encounter difficulties. Facilities A waiting room is provided on Platforms 2 and 3. Self service vending machines are available by the toilets on Platform 2, or in the waiting room on Platform 3. Toilets are available on Platform 2, located under the footbridge, next to the lift; accessible toilets are provided in the waiting room on Platform 2. The station control office is at the foot of the stairs to Platform 2. Services From Platform 1 * GWR: Exeter Central - Exmouth* *additional services only. From Platform 2 * GWR: Exmouth/St James Park/Exeter Central - Paignton * GWR: Exmouth/Exeter Central - Barnstaple * GWR: Exeter Central - Exeter St David's * South West Trains: London Waterloo - Exeter St David's All trains from Platform 2 stop at Exeter St David's. Early morning and late night all trains to all destinations depart from Platform 2. From Platform 3 * GWR: Barnstaple - Exmouth * GWR: Paignton - Exmouth * South West Trains: Exeter St David's - London Waterloo If travelling on South West Trains to London Waterloo, First Class can be found towards the New North Road end of the platform. Bus Connections and PlusBus Bus stops (and Rail Replacement Bus stops) are located on Queen Street. A 10 minute walk away is Exeter Bus Station, exit via the New North Road entrance, turn right and follow the road up the hill; continue straight ahead at John Lewis, the bus station is on the left. Exeter Central is a PlusBus station. Special ticketing Exeter Central is in the following special ticketing zones * Devon Ranger/Devon Evening Ranger * Network Railcard zone * Freedom of Devon and Cornwall * Freedom of the South West Network Railcards are ONLY valid between Exeter Central and Exeter St David's OR on South West Trains services Penalty Fares Exeter Central is a Penalty Fare station, you must have a valid ticket before boarding a train. Special instructions If travelling to St James Park station, and the train is longer than 2 coaches, passengers must be travelling in the front carriage only If traveling to Eggesford station,and the train is longer than 2 coaches, passengers must be travelling in the front carriage only Category:Railway Stations Category:Devon